Keeping The Secret
by brittanymaximumchase
Summary: Starts off during and right after Ghost Story in the Park and then picks up right after the cursed house arc (last arc in the anime) ( act as though the manga never existed. Naru x Mai Monk x Ayako John x Masako Lin x Madoka Yasu x OC. this story will have lemons in it later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I KNOW I REALLY SHOULD NOT BE STARTING A NEW STORY BUT I COULDN'T RESIST I LOVE THIS PAIRING SO MUCH THIS IS MY NEW OTP NARU X MAI AND JUST A NOTE THIS STORY STARTS AT EPISODE 11 AND THEN HAS A TIME SKIP TO JUST AFTER THE CURSED HOUSE CASE (LAST CASE IN THE ANIME). I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY R&R.**

Mai POV

I can't believe the nerve of that narcissistic tea addicted ass whole, I thought as I watched Naru and Masako walk away through the window in the office. I couldn't help but think that I would always be second best to Masako I mean she is perfect for Naru after all they just look perfect together. "uhhh" I sigh while thinking about this.

"Stop sulking Mai. Come on lets go on a real date together!" Monk, says enthusiastically. It can't be that bad right? I think to myself.

"I guess it would be fun" I reply to him. Just as we are about to leave Ayako comes up and says "Oh no you don't you old pervert. You ain't gonna be going out with Mai alone my date and I are coming to!". Monk and I look at the miko as if she has three heads at that last part. " Hahaha, whose your date then you old hag?"

"John obviously" Ayako said in a 'duh' tone while rolling her eyes.

"Okay then lets go" I say quickly dragging Monk away from Ayako to prevent world war III from happening.

Naru POV.

Why can't I be back in my nice office with a cup of Mai's tea right now, I thought drearily to myself. Oh yeah because genius this silly love stricken girl has blackmail on me, maybe I should just tell everyone who I really am, then I wouldn't have to do all of this just to make Masako keep my secret.

"Naru, Why do you not call me by my first name but you call that ditzy assisted by her's?"The pesky medium asked me.

"Because when I first met Mai she didn't give me her name her friends just introduced her as Mai, and I didn't learn her full name until her principal told me her information and her interesting situation which is why she works for me" I explain to the rather clingy girl.

As we wait for our food to arrive Masako excuses herself to use the restroom. This leaves me with time to think about the days events. I could see my was upset when she didn't get to be paired up with me for today's couple event, I myself was not pleased with the pairings either though I would never admit it to anyone but myself. When I think about how Mai and Takigawa were actually acting enough like a couple to get drenched with cold water. I almost let my emotionless mask fall at this thought perhaps tomorrow I shall make Mai make me twice as much tea than normal. For the rest of the night dinner goes by without a hitch.

Mai POV.

My double date with Monk, Ayako, and John was rather enjoyable. We all went to go see this old movie called Inuyasha Movie: Affections Touching Across Time. a really old movie that the theatre brought back just for fun, then we all went out for what Canadians call heaven which was Tim Hortons for dinner and doughnuts, I do have to admit was pretty good. At the end of the night Monk walked me home and gave me a bear hug I smiled as I crawled into bed, I then started to think about what Naru and Masako did for their evening together and I thought of this until sleep finally overcame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY AT THE OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walk into the office today I notice something I cannot hear the familiar sound of Lin typing away at his trusty laptop nor do I hear the turning pages form Naru's lair. I look at the clock and see that I am fifteen minutes early for my shift which even surprised me. Oh well I should start making Naru his tea before he comes asking for it. After I finished making the tea I knocked on Lin's door. "Lin I have tea for you" I say politely. I found out that he and Naru were here its just that they were both reading.

"Oh please do come in Taniyama-san" I heard Lin say, very uncharacteristically though. After I give Lin his tea I head to where I dread the most at the moment… Naru's office. I take a deep breath trying to erase the picture in my mind of Naru and Masako acting like a couple yesterday. *knock knock* "Naru I have tea for you" I say after I knock on the door.

"You may enter" I hear Narus calm voice say. I come in and just stare at naru he has taken off his normal turtle neck and blazer and is in a plain navy blue button down shirt with a pair of JEANS! okay I have never ever in my life see Naru wear jeans something was off. " Mai I know I am drop dead gorgeous but can you please stop staring and just hand me my tea?" Naru snapped the last part bitterly. now I definitely knew something was up Naru almost never let his emotions be known.

"O okay here is your tea. Is anything bothering you? you seem on edge" I ask with a caring tone.

"Yes Mai something is most definitely wrong" Naru snaps at me bitterly. "What on earth do you think that you are doing dating such an old man?" Naru asks me angrily. Okay this was most definitely weird why would Naru of all people care about my love life I thought to myself, maybe he likes you thought the hopeful girlish side of my brain, but the rational side was telling that he was just worried about romance in the workplace."Why do you care? What's it to you? you stupid narcissistic bastard, Monk treats me way better then you ever have so tell me why does it matter to you?" I snap back at him.

"This is why Mai" Naru tells me as he gets up from his chair and get closer to me. Next thing I know I am pinned up against the wall and Naru is kissing me passionately and my hands are running through Naru's hair as he sucks on my lip begging for entrance, then his hand wraps around my waist pulling me closer to him, at this I gasp and he takes that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth and he is swirling his tongue around as if he were trying to memorize the layout of my mouth. He pulls away both of us are breathing heavily "Now do you see, I love you Mai" Naru tells me hugging me close. I am crying at this out of joy I never thought that Naru would feel the same way about me that I did to him " I love you too Naru" I exclaim excitedly kissing him again. "so we are dating now right Naru?" I ask already knowing the answer just want to hear him say it. "Yes Mai we are now a real couple. I just hope that kissing you senseless doesn't make you lose more brain cells" Naru says.

"Okay but can we do one thing?" I ask a little nervously.

"Depends on what it is" Naru replies.

"Can we not tell the others we are together just yet?" I ask timidly.

"Of course, but you do know that Lin will know instantly right?" Naru says.

"I know he will but lets tell the others at a later date okay? I just din't want them to come between us. I want to wait until we are at a good place in our relationship" I say.

"Okay Mai we will keep it from the others for now. Now go I have work that I need to do and you being in here would distract me too much" Naru tells me.

"Okay I love you" I give him a quick peck on the lips as I turn to open the door I hear him say "I love you to Mai"

**A/N: OKAY SO I WILL LEAVE IT OFF THERE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

~BMC OUT


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO APPARENTLY I DIDN'T MAKE IT CLEAR THAT MONK ONLY TOOK MAI ON A DATE TO CHEER HER UP FROM NARU EXCEPTING MASAKO'S INVITATION TO GO OUT TO DINNER AND REMEMBER THIS TAKES PLACE NOW 3 DAYS AFTER THE CURSED HOUSE CASE SO NOW EVERYONE IS BACK AT SPR AND THEY KNOW THAT NARU HAS VERY POWERFUL PK PLEASE R&R.**

Mai POV.

"Naru tea I say as I knock on his door.

"You may enter" I hear Naru's calm and level-toned voice say, at this my heart skips a beat. Yes thats right me Mai Taniyama is in love with Naru, but thats not the best part we have been secretly dating for 9 months now. As I enter his office I make sure to close the door the door behind me. "Here you go Naru" I say as I put the tea on his desk. I don't leave after I give him the tea though instead I sit on his lap and start kissing up the column of his neck, making sure to really lay it on his pulse point his one weakness. "Mai I am trying to work." Naru says coldly to me but I know it excites him. I can feel his excitement as I grind my ass down into his lap, still sucking on his pulse point making sure not leave a mark of course. "Why do you always insist on seducing me at work and then not giving me anything but a good night kiss at home?" Naru asks a little irritably. most likely because of how much pain he is in from his raging hard-on that I gave him. "Cause doing this too you at work is fun and at home I am bone tired from having a slave driver for a boss" I say teasingly.

"Naru I am leaving for my lunch break" we hear Lin say through the door "OH and don't forget to use protection I don't want to have to listen to another pregnancy scare" I blushed as he said this. of course he was just joking Naru and I actually haven't had sex yet, sure we've done a lot but sex is not one of those things. "Lin you know that I would never get pregnant with this narcissistic bastards kid" I said jokingly moving my hips a little bit to hopefully give Naru some relief because I was starting to feel bad about teasing him for so long. "Oh don't worry Mai I trust you it's Naru I am worried about" Lin said in his ever serious tone.

"Goodbye Lin feel free to take your time" I was startled by the sudden sound of Naru's voice. After that we both heard the door shut. Naru looked at me "You know Mai we are alone for an hour now I think I quite like you in this position" He said with what his true intents were as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. Kissing Naru still something I have yet to get used too. He started to suck, nip and swipe his tongue against my lower lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss, I wasn't letting him and just as I was about to take control of the kiss he left my lips. He started going at my neck trying to find that one place that he knew would make me moan. He placed an insistent place on the hollow of my neck."Ahhhhh Naru" I couldn't help but let out the noise. "Oh you know I love it when you moan my name Mai" Naru says huskily. I gasp at what he says and he takes this opportunity to kiss my lips and gently tease my mouth with his tongue. He stroked his tongue against mine in teasing strokes and I started to fight back and we pretty much went like this back and forth for a few minutes until Naru decided to slide his hands up my shirt. I start grinding against him once again as soon as his hand goes under my bra and tweaks my nipple "Ohh" I hear Naru say.

"Nolly here you are?" We hear a voice say from the door "OH MY GOD" we hear the same voice yell. "Noll you have a girlfriend and here I was worried that you would never get one" She rambles. "Oh and hun Madoka will be here any second so I suggest finishing up before she gets here". at this I blush thinking of our current position of me straddling him hands in his hair and Naru's hands up my shirt. We quickly jump apart but because of my clumsiness I end up tripping over Naru's desk and he goes to catch me but its too late so we both end up on the floor with Naru on top of me and our lips smashed together. Not that I really minded. I then started to hear more voices, and thats when I believe my life ended because the rest of SPR had just walked into Naru's office seeing him on top of me while we were kissing. "Oh my god I can't belive it big boss and little boss are going at hard-core" I heard Yasu say. Finally Naru had enough sense to get off of me and help me up while looking at the others I am pretty sure I looked like a tomato. "Oh my dear boy you should have seen those two when I first walked in see and she showed the rest of them of a picture on her phone of me and Naru making out with his hand up my shirt and my hands unbuttoning his. "Well no sense in keeping it a secret anymore" I hear Naru say "I guess I better get my other secret off my back while we are talking about this kind of stuff" Nau sounded a little anxious I knew what he was going to say already but the rest of SPR didn't "Miss Hara you will no longer have anything that you can dangle over my head because I am actaully Dr. Oliver Davis and I came to Japan to find my dead twin brother Eugene davis body who just so happens to be Mai's spirit guide" Naru said all at once.

Everyone looked at me for some kind of explanation and I just stood there next to him as if we were just talking about the weather. Until finally Ayako opened her mouth "Well I see now so you never thought that you could trust us then did you " Ayako said bitterly.

"Now there miss it wasn't exactly Noll's choice" I heard another voice say. "Luella and I Naru's parents asked him to keep it from you with the exclusion of Masako Hara who already knew and was blackmailing him and then I gave him permission to tell Miss Taniyama when he told me that they were an item" we heard the man say.

**OKAY SO I AM GONNA WRAP IT UP THERE MAINLY BECAUSE I HAVE REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW HOPEFULLY I CAN GET RID OF IT TO GET YOU GUYS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER SOON ANYWAYS PLEASE R&R.**

**~BMC OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I IT'S BEEN FOREVER BUT I KINDA GOT REALLY SICK BUT ANYWAYS ON TO THE CHAPTER PLS R&R.**

**I HAVE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS BUT I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND OC'S NOTHING ELSE.**

Lin POV

As I am driving back the airport with Martin, Luella, and Madoka back to the office I find it so funny how Noll and Mai lose track of time when I am gone for my lunch hour which is now a must because I rather not hear those noises while I eat, I hear enough of the at home or I guess when Noll is actually home. Nowadays he spends so Much time at Mai's house I am surprised that he just doesn't move in.

"Oh I am just so excited to see my little Nolly and meet his friends especially this Mai Taniyama girl you mentioned Madoka" Luella said snapping me out of my train of thought. I can see Martin sporting a knowing smile because he knows the relationship between his younger son and his assistant.

We arrived at SPR fairly quickly listening to the mindless chatter of Luella and I turn off the van Luella is out of there and in the office faster than I can blink and as I am opening up the office door I can clearly hear Luella's voice say "OH MY GOD" and all I can hope is that Naru and Mai have their clothes on and I see that Martin is thinking the same thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to after Naru telling everyone about his identity~~~~~~~

Mai POV.

"Luella totally flipped that martin knew we were together, it was actually kinda funny" I say to Naru relishing in the days events.

"Yes it was rather entertaining wasn't it although you didn't have to get lectured by four different people, even John talked to me about making sure that we don't get too serious too fast" Naru said exasperatedly.

"Well are you coming to my place tonight? Cause if you are I could think of a couple different ways to make it up to you" I say rather low so that no one else will hear us on the train.

"I already told Mum and Dad that I essentially live with you so that would be a yes" Naru said trying to act cool although I know he was curious as to what my surprise was. "Speaking Of living together Mai would you want to get a bigger apartment so that we could properly live together?" Naru asked his demeanor changed to him being nervous.

"Naru I would love that. We can look for a place after you parents leave" I say rather excitedly while we get off the train and take the short walk to my apartment. Once I close the door to the apartment, Naru has me pinned up against the wall attacking me with his lips. "Now we never did finish what we started at the office now did we/" Naru asks quite sexily in my opinion.

"No we did not" I reply huskily. I was pulling Naru toward my bedroom when my phone started ringing and I knew I had to answer it. So reluctantly I pull away from Naru and Pick up my phone. "Moshi Moshi Mai Taniyama speaking" I say trying not to sound frustrated and failing miserably.

"Mai come on don't hold that tone with me" I hear a male voice say.

"Who is speaking" I say starting regain my composure out of curiosity.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember your boyfriend Mai?" the voice says sounding rather hurt.

"Look I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you aren't my motherfucking boyfriend so I am going to ask one more time nicely who are you?'" I say into the phone.

"I guess you really don't remember Mai its me Kaito" I hear the voice say and I stiffen at the mention of that name as memories of that that flit through my head and I abruptly end the call.

"Mai who was that?" Naru says jealousy very poorly hidden.

"Just some punks from school trying to prank me" I lie and Naru can tell but doesn't question. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask trying to forget the disturbing phone call.

"What else would I want but you" Naru replies and leans down and starts kissing me senseless another phone rings but this time it isn't mine its Naru's.

"Shibuya Kazuya speaking who is this?" I hear him say. " No tonight I will be staying at Mai's so you may use my room to sleep in Mother, don't worry, yes I know okay good bye yes I will see you tomorrow at the office.

"Now where were we" I say while dragging him into the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed while I straddled him. I leaned down and kissed him passionately and he returned that passion with quite a bit more vigor as we started to grind against one another. I could feel his erection through his pants right on my clothed core.I then started stripping Naru and myself and once I was only in my panties and Naru in his boxers was I able to slow down feeling him so close to my core only too thin layers of fabric away. I started to kiss down his chest and his stomach until I came down to his boxers where a tent was very evident. I pulled those down to and once they were fully off I kissed all around his member but never making direct contact just the occasional brush off my hair against him I finally decided to be nice and I put the tip of him into my mouth and sucked "AHHHHH" i heard Naru sigh as I started to bob my head up in down his shaft trying to get as much of him in my mouth as possible which actually proved to be very difficult dp to the fact that he was about 9 ½ " long and about four fingers wide any thicker and he wouldn't fit in my mouth. He started bucking his hips into my mouth and going down my throat and we discovered a little while ago that I did not have a very sensitive gag reflex. "Ohhh god mmm ahh MAAAAAHHHI" Naru moaned and I then started to suck and bob even faster knowing that he was going to climax soon. "Oh god mai I am soo close". he moaned. Time to up the ante I thought and I went even faster and started to hum "Ohh fuck Mai I love you" he said just before his peak hot throwing his head back in ecstasy. "That was amazing thank you love for making my day better now how about I take care of you" Naru said to me pulling me up flush to his chest. he sneaks a hand into my underwear and gently strokes my clit while the other pinches my nipple while he kisses me. I moan against his mouth. He pulls away for air we are both panting. "Mai you have no idea how much I love you" Naru tells me. "I ahh ahh love ohhh you toooooooo Narrrrrrrrruuuuuuu" I manage to get out. He inserts a finger into me and it just feels amazing. Now he has two inside me scissoring. OH god I can't take anymore its just too much "Ahhhhh Naru I am gonna cum OHHHHHH Naruuuuuuu". I say as I climax. he pulls his finges out of me still panting and I am still coming down from my high.

"Mai I love you" Naru says very seriously.

"I know Naru, I love you too" I say as I get up off the bed and throw Narus shirt on. I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and put water on to boil for tea. I hear him exit the bedroom and I feel warm arms wrap around me. "You should wear my clothes more often" He says while nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah yeah now I am serious do you mind odering in tonight I really don't feel like cooking" I ask.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me the usual?" He asks. I just nod for a reply.

**A/N: WELP I HOPE THAT GOOD ENOUGH I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE ON SUNDAY WELL R&R**

**~BMC OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I KNOW I AM LATE BUT HEY AT LEAST I UPDATED AND PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MAKE A UPDATING SCHEDULE. PLEASE R&R. BEHOLD THE MIGHTY CHAPTER.**

MAI POV.

When I woke up in Nau's arms on the couch I was slightly confused, until I remembered last nights festivities and then watching a movie together while eating take out. I looked over at Naru just to discover that I woke up before him, a very rare occurrence. I untangled myself from his arms took a shower and then put some water on to boil for Naru's morning cup of tea. I heard water running and I instantly knew that Naru was up, so I started on making breakfast. Eggs and toast, quick and easy plus we have to get to the office pretty soon.

I was so deep in thought about the day ahead I didn't notice the front door lock be picked and opening or the footsteps of a person. Until the person wrapped his arms around me. "Naru?" I questioned already knowing the answer, the water was still running so there was no way that it could be him."Oh my little Mai don't tell me that you don't recognise the arms that held you at your mother's funeral." I hear the voice say to me jokingly.

"Kaito?" I say in a weak voice.

"I see you do know who I am I have come back for you just like I said I would." He said right in my ear I was instantly my relationship with Kaito was very abusive, verbally and physically. I knew what I had to do immediately.

"NARUUUUUU!" I yell for "HELP ME PLEASE HEL…" I was cut off by Kaito slamming his hand over my mouth. I see Naru coming around the corner and into the kitchen only wearing a towel.

"Get your hands off her." I heard Naru say in a very eerily calm voice and I knew that if I didn't do something soon Naru would end up using his PK then all of a sudden the air got really cold and felt like it was alive the last thing I remember seeing was Naru looking at me surprised before everything went black.

NARU'S POV

As Mai fell to the ground all I could think was on how Mai just used PK and the guy that was restraining her was also out cold. After I got over my initial shock I called an ambulance. just after I got off the phone with the emergency responders I picked up Mai's phone which was ringing. "Mai-san is Naru okay? my shiki felt a very powerful surge of PK, Mai?" I heard the voice of Lin say over the phone.

"I am fine Lin, although I can't say the same for Mai and some other dude can you please come pick me up at Mai's apartment though? There is a situation that I will need help with." I say trying to keep my voice calm, and failing epicly, whenever it came to Mai I could never keep my calm. now I thought time to get dressed.

As soon as I was done getting dressed, I heard Lin knock on the door. Mai and the other guy were taken to the hospital about 5 minutes after I called them, one f the benefits of Mai living so close to the hospital. "What happened Noll?" I heard my mother ask pulling me out of my musings.

I am actually not to sure myself, all I know is that I came out of Mai's shower of her being restrained by this strange guy and then she used PK to push him away." I said.

"Oh Noll that must be terrifying, are you okay honey?" My mother asked me sounding very concerned.

"As you can see I am fine, its Mai that we have to worry about right now." I told her reassuringly, knowing on how easily these things get to her. "Right now all we have to go to the hospital, talk to the police, and wait for Mai to wake-up." I reassured her hoping that my own internal panic wasn't in my voice or facial expression.

"You're right Noll" my mother said as we all got out of the car. I internally sighed knowing that I had at the very least calmed my mother down before she went into hysterics.

We walked into Mai's hospital room only to see her in what seemed to be a very peaceful sleep, but that thought was ruined by the amount of machines coming out of her. Seeing her that way just made me want to curl up and die. I hated it when she was hurt or sick so seeing her like that struck something in me and I instantly knew that I would do anything to protect her from that moment on.

The doctor came in to check her vitals to find the girls room full must have been a shock to her, by the look on her face. "Are you close friends or family members of Taniyama-san?" The nurse asked us.

"Yes I am her fiance, and these are her to-be in-laws" I say knowing that they will be kicked out of her hospital room.

"Yes I see would you like to know the details of her situation?" the nurse asks.

"Yes that would be nice, thank-you." I reply.

"Well it seems that she used a tremendous amount of energy, that caused her left lung to collapse, she is also showing signs of extreme anemia which a combined attack from the two is the most likely reason that she collapsed." she told us.

"Do we know when she is going to wake up?" I hear my father ask.

"In about an hour or so once the anesthesia wears off." the nurse replies and then leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour and 15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai POV.

As I open my eyes at first all I can see is white and I can faintly hear people talking.

"Ngh" I say without realizing it. Naru comes over and helps me sit up only for me too see that I am in a hospital all of SPR is here and two vaguely familiar police officers one is female while her partner is male and I instantly remember why I remember them. Its because they are the officers that let me press charges against Kaito.

"Officers to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" I ask with some struggle do to how dry my throat is.

"Mai do you need some water?" Naru asks me. I nod my head in reply as he gets up to get my some water, he comes back and gives me it. "Mai can we talk about what happened earlier?" he asks very calmly. I shake my head not trusting my voice.

"We will just not now after our next case okay?" I speak.

He lets out a sigh. "Fine." I am off the hook for now. "Mai you have no idea how much I love you." He says.

"I think I have a good idea." I say as I lean forwards so does he. He put a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Naru" I say when he pulls back.

**A/N:THERE FINALLY DONE**

**BMC OUT.**


End file.
